Cupid Only Misses Sometimes
by Natushka-86
Summary: [Jack-Kate] Jack goes to visit Kate, after the events of that day - end of S2 -Finished
1. Default Chapter

Title: Cupid only misses sometimes  
  
Author: Ando  
  
Summary: Jack goes to visit Kate, after the events of that day.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Categery: Jack/Kate romance  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, but imagine the money I would be making and the fans I would be keeping happy! Sighs now I'm now all depressed that I don't own them!  
  
A/N: I can't help it, I'm a Jack/Kate shipper, and I just hadda write it! thanks to Phantom for letting me go on and on, about Jack and Kate, all your hours of listening paid off I swear! Lookit! You got a dedication!  
  
------------  
  
We could end up broken hearted  
If we don't remember why all this started  
And they try to tell ya love fades with time  
Tell them there no such thing as time  
Its our time.  
  
-------------  
  
He really didn't know how or why he turned up on her doorstep. He had just got into his car and drove. He was supposed to spend the day with his daughter, but after she cancelled, saying she really needed to see someone, he had nothing to do. So he just got in his car and drove, till he came to a familiar house.  
  
He had not seen her since that day he almost died twice. He had wanted her to come and visit him in the hospital, but she never came. Maybe he imagined the feelings sparking within as he held her close, whispering comforting words in her ear. He was sure it had been the first time that day that he had smiled, and she had made him. Maybe he imagined the moment they had, before his cell phone went off.  
  
"Damn." Jack swore under his breath. His stupid cell phone, no wonder they were banned at some places. If it hadn't gone off maybe he would be sitting with her now, his fingers laced together with hers or maybe his arm loosely draped over her shoulders. But instead Jack sat in his car outside her house, trying to decide whether or not to get out of the car.  
  
Jack opened his car door and stepped out into the fresh autumn air. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and made his way up to the front door. When he reached the door and pulled his right hand out of his pocket and knocked on the door, and then quickly stuffed it back into his pocket. His eyes fell down to the ground looking at his shoes, as if waiting for them to tell him what to do or say.  
  
As he heard the door swing open, he brought his eyes to lock with the woman who had helped him let go of his dead wife, the woman that made him realise that was more to life and he couldn't control what happened to her.  
  
"Kate." Jack breathed.  
  
"Jack." Kate spoke surprised to see him standing there.  
  
They both stood there just staring at each other, lost in each other's eyes. Jack broke the moment first, grinning and looking down with embarrassment. Kate smiled at him, wondering how she could make a man like Jack blush.  
  
Jack looked back up at Kate and gave a little laugh. "Hi."  
  
Kate couldn't help but laugh a little, "Hi," then she moved out of the doorway. "Come in, it's getting cold outside."  
  
"Thanks." Jack spoke as he moved past Kate, his hand just brushing against hers. Jack looked back down again, awaiting Kate's next command.  
  
Kate closed the door and moved into the lounge room, motioning Jack to follow her.  
  
" Please sit, down, do you want some coffee, or a drink?" Kate called behind her as she moved into the kitchen.  
  
Jack moved over to the lounge and sat down. "Umm. yeah coffee would be great thank you."  
  
Jack could hear Kate moving around, in the quiet house all of his sense's seemed to pick up. Maybe that was because last time he was here, he had to chase off 3 guy's, that had been willing to hurt Kate.  
  
Jack frowned, deep in thought. What could have happened to Kate if he was just a little later? He would have never been able to forgive himself. Jack shook those bad thoughts from his head, trying to concentrate on the good ones, he was here now, with her. He had kept her safe, she was still here, and he had not failed her.  
  
Kate stood there watching him. The expressions on his face changing, he looked like there was an emotional battle going on inside of him. She didn't know what she would have done, that day, if Jack hadn't been there. He had been an emotional rock for her. In that one day, she felt like she had known him for a lifetime. She knew Jack Bauer didn't trust many people, but in that one day, she gained it, and he gained hers.  
  
Kate looked down at the 2 coffees held in her hands. They were starting to lose heat. 'Jesus Kate, just walk over the and hand him the mug.' Kate cursed herself.  
  
She took a deep breath then entered the room smiling softly when jack looked up at her, apparently finished his battle, she wondered what side won.  
  
"Here you go." Kate said as she sat down next to jack, handing Jack the mug. But as the hands brushed again, Kate pulled back slightly, letting go of the mug, but Jack hadn't grabbed hold of it properly yet. So the Mug went sailing down, coffee spilling all down the front of Jack.  
  
Jack jumped up, pulling his jacket off straight away, but the liquid had soaked straight through onto his white button up shirt. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry Jack, Jesus is it hot!" Kat mentally slapped herself, is it hot! It was coffee for crying out loud!  
  
" It was my fault, don't apologize, actually it's not that hot. Don't worry, ok." Jack reassured Kate, but then he shook his head and just started laughing.  
  
Kate was confused; " Jack I just spilt coffee on you and your laughing, what's so funny?"  
  
"This! Why are we so nervous and edgy, we have no reason to be." Jack looked at Kate.  
  
She laughed and ran hand through her hair. "No, we don't. Come on least get you cleaned up."  
  
Kate tugged on his shirt and led him towards the bathroom. Once they were in the bathroom, Kate opened up a cupboard and handed Jack a towel. "I might have a shirt around here somewhere, but I don't think I'll have any pants." Kate sighed in embarrassment, she couldn't believe she just spilt coffee on Jack.  
  
Jack caught the look on her face, "hey don't worry about it, I've got a bag in my car that's got some spare clothes in it ok. So take the keys, and go grab it for me would you. It should be on the back seat." Jack fished so keys out from his pocket and handed them to Kate.  
  
Kate gave jack a shy smile, "ok I'll be back in a minute." She took the keys and walked out of the bathroom, heading for the front door.  
  
Jack watched her go, then turned around and looked at himself in the mirror. What the hell was going on? Why was he so nervous? Why, you have to ask! You like her that's why! His conscience battled back.  
  
Jack ran a hand through his hair, then turned on the tap and splashed some water on his face.  
  
"Just clam down." He mumbled to himself, and then he looked down at his shirt. "Lets get this shirt off too."  
  
Kate ran out to Jack's car, pushing the button on the key and being rewarded with the car beeping and the locks flicking up. She opened the Back door, immediately spotting the bag, that jack wanted. She grabbed the bag, then relocked the car and headed back inside.  
  
Kate entered the bathroom. "I found the..." Kate looked up and he eyes fell on Jack standing there shirtless. "Bag.." she finished almost in a whisper.  
  
"I'm sorry..the door was opened." She pointed lazily to the door, but didn't take her eyes off Jack.  
  
"That's ok, thanks for getting my bag." Jack moved towards Kate, if he wanted to he could reach out and touch her, she was so close. But instead he reached out and took the bag from her.  
  
"Your welcome." Kate breathed, and then her eyes fell to the fresh pink scars littering Jacks muscular chest and abdomen. Kate couldn't help but gasp at the site.  
  
Jack looked down at the scars, a reminder of that day. He ran a hand over them. "Its ok Kate, there healed, there fine."  
  
"I know, but who did that to you," Kate absentmindedly brushed her fingers over one of the marks. " They look like burn and incision marks, almost if someone." Then it dawned on her. "..Tortured you."  
  
Jack looked at her, "Its nothing really."  
  
"I think it is Jack, that's from that day isn't it? When we were suppose to met up, but you never showed, those men, they found you, didn't they." She looked at him so seriously.  
  
Jack hadn't lied to Kate before and he wasn't going to start now. "Yeah, they wanted the chip."  
  
"So what they tortured you, even though you didn't have it," Kate paused a second. "Your heart, they did that to you?"  
  
"Yes." Jack replied. "They accidentally stopped my heart."  
  
Kate gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. "They killed you." Kate turned around she couldn't face Jack, if they hadn't spilt up, Jack wouldn't have got tortured and maybe Yusuf might be alive too.  
  
Jack knew what she was thinking straight away.  
  
"Hey," Jack grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him. "Don't do this again, that day is over, done with, ok,"  
  
Jack brought his hand up and tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear, the same as he had that day.  
  
"Don't go blaming yourself about any of that, I know the dangers of doing my job. But it doesn't matter, because we are both here, now. Come here."  
  
And with that he pulled her into his arms, snaking his arms around her waist, pulling her tight. Kate instantly wrapped her arms around Jacks neck, holding onto him, as if he were a lifeline. The heat and feel of his bare skin over whelming, yes this mysterious man, had managed to find a special place in Kate's heart early on, and the feeling just kept growing.  
  
Jack held her close, running a hand through her hair, hoping to calm her down. But even though he wished it was just that, the mere comfort from a friend to a friend. He knew it wasn't, feelings were growing inside of him, feelings that Jack though were long dead. But that's what made it feel so right, was that she was causing these feelings. He had finally let go of Terri's memory, but was he ready for a new love? Jack thought no, but all the signs were telling him yes.  
  
Jack pulled back, from the hug that was so much more, but left his hand sitting on her waist and brought the other up and tucked her hair behind her ear again.  
  
Kate smiled softly at the gesture. "You like doing that don't you."  
  
Jack shrugged, "Terri didn't have long hair, it's different. I like it."  
  
"I'm glad." Kate looked up at him, she felt happy for him that he could talk about his dead wife without it affecting him too much.  
  
Jack met her gaze and for the longest moment they just stood there, wrapped up in each other, until jack slowly began to lips down to meet hers. Kate just waited for him to make his move, but just before his lips descended down into hers. She spoke, and was surprised at the tone of her own voice.  
  
"You don't have your cell phone with you, do you?  
  
"No."  
  
"Good."  
  
Jack lowered his head to Kate's in search of her lips and just as they were about to touch, there was a loud knock on the front door. Kate jumped slightly at the noise, and then buried her head in Jack's chest with embarrassment.  
  
" I think someone's trying to tell us something." Kate mumbles into Jacks chest.  
  
Jack placed a kiss on top of Kate's head, "No there not, just think of it this way. The longer you wish to have something, the better it is when you obtain it."  
  
Kate lifted her head up and looked at Jack.  
  
"Well hold that thought then," Kate broke out of Jacks grasp and began to walk out of the bathroom, " and leave you shirt off, it's a good look." She winked at Jack, and then moved off towards the front door.  
  
Kate opened the front door, and was met with her best friend lily standing there.  
  
"Kate!" she exclaimed. " What took you so long? I've been standing out here for ages."  
  
Lily brushed past Kate before she could do or say anything.  
  
"Traffic's murder out there, I'm just gonna use your bathroom before we get going, ok" Lily yelled back as she was already on her way to the bathroom.  
  
"Ok, going were are we going?" Kate asked confused, she didn't even know what lily was doing here. Then here mind screamed JACK!  
  
"Shit" she cursed under her breath, then began to chase after lily. " I don't think that's a good idea lily.."  
  
But it was to late, lily was standing at the bathroom door, staring at a very embarrassed Jack Bauer.  
  
Lily spoke to Kate, but didn't take her eyes off Jack. "Kate, daring, do you know there is a half naked man in your bathroom."  
  
Jack was looking at Kate and had his arms crossed trying to cover up his bare chest, but was just giving Kate's friend more to look at, as his muscles contracted being put in that position, defining them more. Kate was even having difficulty keeping her eyes and thoughts off him.  
  
"Yeah, lily, this is Jack, Jack this is lily, one of my good friends."  
  
"Hi, how you going," Jack extend his hand to Lily.  
  
Lily grinned taking his hand. "Better now."  
  
"lets go lily" Kate grabbed lily pulling her back out towards the front door.  
  
"Bye jack," lily called out.  
  
Kate reached the front door, dragging her friend Kate opened the door. "Don't say a word lily."  
  
Lily just laughed and turned to look at her friend. "I never said a word. So should I ring you tonight or would I be interrupting something?"  
  
"Goodbye lily."  
  
"Yeah, later Kate." Lily exited the house laughing to her self.  
  
---------------------  
  
Review, review, review!! 


	2. Your Lover, Your Friend

A/N: Wow, its been like ages since I updated and I am SO SORRY! But I have the second piece of the fic, right here! And i will say this is it, there is no more, so i hope you like it!  
  
Big thanks to my buddy Phantom, who I have been a bit of a...... Stoodge to lately! Sorry chicky! I wouldn't have posted this tonight without her help and support, Thanks for being my rock! Love ya *hugs*  
  
Ok so here it is...  
  
Enjoy  
  
(2/2)  
  
-----  
  
I swear that i can go on forever again  
  
please let me know, that my one bad day will end  
  
I will go down as your lover, your friend  
  
give me your lips, and with one kiss we'll begin  
  
-------  
  
Kate closed the door behind Lily and lent against it. Everything had been going so well, how could she have forgotten that they were going to have lunch? Well for one she had been kinda caught up in the moment with Jack, it was totally predictable that she would have forgotten about Lily.  
  
Kate sighed. She would have to face Jack eventually. This day had been one big disaster after another.   
  
Kate made her way back to the bathroom, but was met halfway by Jack. He had put on a clean white shirt, however his bronze chest was still exposed as the buttons on the shirt had been neglected.   
  
Kate smiled at him, "Sorry about that, Lily is one to speak her mind, no matter who is around."  
  
Jack nodded, still trying to wrap his mind around the diaster this morning had turned out to be, he had only come over to ask her out, and it had turned into a giant mess.  
  
"Look, what do you say we start fresh? I have to go to this charity event tonight, to raise money to rebuild CTU. You know formal wear and everything, and I would love it if you could accompany me. That's if you have nothing planned?" Jack asked.  
  
"I would love to." Kate blushed slightly; he had just asked her out.  
  
Jack grinned a shy smile, "Good, I can't wait, I'll pick you up at 8."  
  
Kate nodded, " Ok then."  
  
"Ok then, " Jack echoed, his eyes never leaving hers.  
  
----  
  
12 months later  
  
Two lone figures strolled down the deserted beach hand in hand. The white sand was warm beneath their feet as they walked back to their lodge. The man only wore a pair of black shorts, his bronze muscular chest exposed to the rays of the afternoon sun. The woman wore a pale pink bikini showing off her toned slim body, a white knee-length wrap around skirt blew freely around her thighs in the slight breeze.  
  
Spontaneously the man turned and picked the woman up, and throwing her over his shoulder he headed straight to the water. Running into the water, he moved till it was knee deep, then unceremoniously dropped her into the water. The woman managed to land on her feet, laughing off his attempt to drench her.  
  
The woman threw him a dazzling smile, then smacked her hand across the water splashing him, then turned and ran. The man grinned, and gave chase. The woman was no match in speed against the man, and in 15 quick strides he reached out and caught her around the waist. He pulled her close to him, and she lent back in his embrace. They stayed like that for several moments catching their breaths, then the woman turned in the man's arms, facing him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, then reached up and brushed his lips with hers. The kiss was short but soft, filled with sweetness and love. They broke apart and the man reached up and tucked a loose strand of hair behind the woman's ear. They shared a smile, then turned and began walking towards the lodge again. Once they reached the lodge, the woman headed straight for the shower, the man following her eagerly.   
  
Their housing couldn't really be called a lodge, it was more like a secret Mansion, with its own private beach. On the beach they could walk for miles and not meet another soul, the man had powerful connections in politics that thought they owed him a few favours. The house itself was huge, there was no other word. The house had many windows that reached from the floors to the roof, making the most of the beautiful beach that lay before them. The white tiles that covered the floor felt cool beneath their feet, even on the hottest of days.  
  
The bottom half of the house was made up of a Kitchen, Lounge room, Dining Room, Family Room, Library, Guest Bedroom, Bathroom, Games Room and a Study. The family room had double glass doors that opened up and let the fresh ocean air flow through the house. Upstairs housed the Master bedroom with its own ensuit, (which contained a large spa bath), a second bedroom and a rumpus room.  
  
After sharing an extremely long shower together, they made their way slowly towards the bed, sharing a number of passionate kisses. Once the woman's legs hit the end of the bed they fell onto it in a tangle of arms and legs. The mans mouth then moved to the pulse point on the woman's neck and he placed a number of hot opened mouth kisses against it. The woman's eyes fluttered shut as she let the sensations overtake her body.  
  
Several hours later two naked bodies lay entwined. A cool breeze flowed over their naked forms from the open balcony doors. The woman lay on her side, the man spooned behind her, his face buried in her hair, nuzzling her neck. His arm lay over her waist, drawing lazy circles on her abdomen. The woman smiled to herself and lay her hand over his, the two instantly lacing together.   
  
The man brought his lips close to her ear, whispering his promise to her.  
  
"I love you Kate."  
  
Kate pulled on their hands, tightening his hold on her.  
  
"I love you to Jack."  
  
----   
  
Thanks for reading this short piece guys, thanks for all the reviews and support! I loved it all!  
  
*huggles for all*  
  
Ando 


End file.
